Bully: The Female Edition
by SayaChan1
Summary: Instead of being a boy, what if Jimmy was a girl named Jamie? (Might change Summary)) [OFF HIATUS]
1. Welcome to--

_This is somewhat a test to see if anyone likes this and if I should continue with this. _

_WARNING:** fem!Jimmy in this Is going to be a little different in this. OCC'NESS, Genderbending/Genderswap, language. Might have grammar mistakes, some violence.**_** Also some Girl x Girl.**

_Also does anyone think I should genderbend the girlfriends or have Fem Jimmy with some of the original guys like, Johnny, Derby etc _

_Sorry about there being so much words and little action and so much errors._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the game Bully or the characters, they belong to Rockstar games. _

* * *

"_Jamie, PLEASE say something." _Her mom begs, glancing back at her in the backseat.

Jamie chews on the lollipop stick in her mouth as she reaches a hand up to brush a strand of light brown hair out of her face. She decides to not answer her mom and stays quiet but not until that man said her name. She didn't know why her mother even married that total loser.

"Jamilyn-"

"What? Who're you?" Jamie snaps, glaring at the man in the driver seat.

She turns to look at her mom with a huff.

"Mom, didn't you tell me to not talk to _strangers- like this guy_?"

"_Jamie! _Please be nice to your new step father."

I shook my head and snorts before she uncross her arms and turn to glare at my new _step-dad. _Honestly, why did my mother these kind of sleazeballs? Back then, they had used to be close. But..

"Okay! Hey, I _really_ love it that you're, like, twice as old as my grand father- that you're fat and bald-" I say, spiting out remarks from anger- before she is cut off by her mom.

"_Ugh, that's enough! _I had it with you, you little _brat_!" She shouts, turning around in her seat to glare at Jamie.

"You just about upset your mother, young lady! I've got half the mind to beat you-"

"Half a mind is right, old man. See? He suddenly realizes it himself, mom!" Jamie giggles as she reach to fix her left high ponytail pink ribbon.

"I can't believe you, you _little monster_!" The brunette yells then sighs, trying to calm herself down a bit.

"We'll deal with you after our honey moon~" Mom says in a mocking tone with a smirk. Jamie shakes her head at the woman and continue to chew on the stick, irritated. She looks out the window to see them pulling up to-

"Here we are at Bullsworth academy~"

The car stops in front of it and they watch at Jamie open the car door and got out of the back seat to stand on the side walk. She turn around to look at the car when she hear the sound of her step fathers mocking voice.

"Have fun Jamie, while we're on our…cruise ship~"

Her mother covers her mouth, giggling loudly.

"Whatever!" Jamie says bitterly, as she watch them begin to drive away, leaving her alone at the gates.

"Mom, why did you marry that phony? Like, what's wrong with you?…" Jamie mutters with slight sadness in her voice.

She sighs again and looks around.

"I totally can't believe this." The brunette mumbles as she reach up to rub her forehead. She jumps and turn around with a surprised expression when she hear a woman's voice speak behind her.

"You, must be the Hopkin's _girl_."

* * *

If you think I should continue it, let me know, please. C:

Also, sorry about the shortness.


	2. Bullworth Academy

I keep misspelling, Mrs. Danvers name to Mrs. Davenors by accident

Will I be it with a rock for that

Shy (guest) :Thank you! And thanks for the review and okay, I think I'm going to just go with you said and not genderbend them. Because it would be interesting to do that with the original boys.

Yanaj14 (guest) : I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing.

Guest: xD Hahah, thank you for the review.

(EDIT: I edited this chapter a little bit and removed the ending because I kinda didn't like it and re edited in the 3rd chapter.…I also edited this chapter a tad bit.)

-

Chapter 2  
-

"You, must be the Hopkin's girl."

Jaime raise her hand up to her chest where her heart was beating rapidly and tries to calm her self. Where the hell did she come from? Jamie did not even hear her walk up behind her. The woman's style look a bit outdated, her outfit was like, from the 1950's. She had a brown short curled up hair, and is wearing a black suit with a pale grey blouse and a conservative mini-skirt.

"Where'd you come from?!" Jamie says as she takes a few more steps back from her.

"We've been expecting you," She says before she spreads her arms out and slowly lowers them down.

"Welcome to Bullworth academy~" She sighs.

The older brunette folds her hands on her skirt and looks back down at the 15 year old again.

"You can just call me Mrs. Danvers and I'm sure, you will be very happy here…Very happy indeed. " She adds, in a slightly deep tone while nodding.

Jamie has a feeling she probably won't.

"Anyway! I can't spend my life waiting around for naughty little girls,"

Turning around, Mrs. Danvers looks up at the sky and place a hand on her chest with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I got a man to make happy~"

Jamie now has a confuse look on her face and puts a hand on her hips.

She wonder what man could that be? She watch as Mrs. Danvers turn to glace down at her.

"The headmaster is expecting you, Hopkins. In his study-"

"Oh sure-" Jamie says as she turns around to walk to where she thinks the headmasters study is. But she was stopped by the secretary when she put both of her hands on her shoulders to turn her around in the right direction to the gates.

"Not over there! This way, girl. It's in the main building." Mrs. Danvers says as she lets go of the young teen's shoulders. Jamie nods and walks off to the gate with Danvers behind.

"Also make sure to throw away that stick in one of the trashcans. I will not have you meeting Dr. Crabblesnitch with that in your mouth."

Jamie turns around to look at the taller woman and furrows her eyebrows for a moment before smiling up at her.

"Sure thing, Ma'am." The shorter brunette says, adjusting her brown jacket and spin around on her heel and continue her walk away to the opening front gates. How was those gates opening anyway? Probably had someone controlling them; or are these gates, like, haunted or something?

Why was she even thinking about this now?

"Oh and don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting he's a brilliant man," She stops for a moment with a look of admiration on her face and says one word before she walks off again.

"Brilliant…"

* * *

I gotta go to bed now.

I also have no idea what Mrs. Daveners hairstyle is called, could anyone give me a name?

Thanks for reading, remember to leave a review if you want. C:


	3. Going to the Principal Office

Forgive me for the rushness and mistakes. I gotta go to bed now.

Thanks for reading, remember to leave a review if you want. C:

Also I edited the ending to the last chapter and put it in here instead.

[1]: If I got this wrong tell me, I might need to do some exploration around.

* * *

After Mrs. Danvers left her to make her own way to the school building. She came across three guys, two were dressed up in white collar school shirts and blue-grey slacks.

When she got a little bit closer, the guy with brown skin and black hair turn his head to look at her after seeing the other guys look. After a second they went back to talking to each other and they ignoring her as she walk pass them.

Jamie guess they were probably the bullies -if she could tell by one guy who was dressed up the same way, was dangling a book above a boy who was trying to grab it.

Jamie shakes her head and walks over to a trashcan then take out her lollipop stick and drop it in there. She left the trashcan and walk over towards the stairs to enter the school building.

When she enter the building, Jamie accidentally bumps her shoulder into a girl with bright red hair in a high ponytail and slightly tan skin with a teal skirt and white collared shirt with a red ribbon.

"Hey, watch it!" The ginger hair girl says, glaring slightly at Jamie as she rubs her shoulder. Jamie glares back for a second before saying, "Sorry."

The ginger mumbles something while turning away from Jamie and exits out of the double doors.

"_Hi, ma'am!"_

Jamie walks up to the secretary desk and greets Miss Danvers as she walks out of a hallway. She tells the young girl to go right down the hallway to the principal office[1] while she goes to get Dr. Crabblesnitch tea.

The young brunette walks down the hallway and slowly enters the open doors into principal office, seeing a stern looking man with graying dark brown hair and a brown suit with a red tie writing down on something before looking up at her.

"Ah! Yes," Dr. Crabblesnitch says.

"So, you must be Hopkins?"

He asks and gestures his hand towards the two chairs for her to sit in.

"Uh, huh…" Jamie says, flipping her hair back as she walks over to the chairs.

"_Uh, huh_? Uh, huh **what**?!" He questions sternly.

"..I meant, _yes sir_." She replies tiredly, and continues over to the chairs and sits down.

"Very good!" The principal looks down at, what she guess, was probably her school records.

"Now let me see here- You've done a lot of naughty things haven't you?"

Jamie crosses her arms as he begin to list all of the bad things she did in her previous schools.

"Vandalism, graffiti, bad language, violent conduct, _disrespecting staff-"_

"_OH!_ I'm scared of you Hopkins!" Crabblesnitch says sarcastically before he gets up out of his office chair as Jamie stares up at him with a slightly annoyed look in her dark brown eyes and uncrosses her arms letting her hands rest on lap.

"Like, give me a break-"

"I've never met a girl like you! Never in all my life! I cannot believe a young lady such as yourself would have this type of behavior." He says as he walks around his desk towards Jamie with his finger pointing towards her and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hopkins, you're the most nastiest little girl I have ever encountered," Crabblesnitch says when he stops near by the young brunette.

Jamie move slowly back some to the side of her chair and raises one of her eyebrows up at him.

"Tell me- why should I waste my time on you, young lady?" He questions, staring down at her.

"Uh, I don't like know w-" She started before she was interrupted by the older man, she clenches her jaws and cross her arms again.

"Because it's my calling!"

A expression of disbelief appears on Jamie's face as she watches him turn around.

'_His calling?! Are you serious?' _Jamie thought as a expression of disbelief appears on her face as she watches him turn around for a moment before he turns back around.

"_.._It's what I do_, you _excel at causing trouble and _I _excel at fixing little girls like _you!" _

"Fixing me_?" _She asks incredulously.

"Yes, and making you into respectable young lady in our community here at the academy!" He says proudly with a smile.

"You totally can't be serio-"

"I got great feelings about you young lady. A feeling that you and I are going to be great friends."

Jamie furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. No, she did not want to become friends with him, this guy thinks he could tame her? Hah! Yeah right, it almost made her laugh.

He then sternly points his finger at her, telling her to keep her nose clean or else he will do it for her. That sounded so gross and icky! Dr. Crabblesnitch turns his head to the open doors and calls out to Miss Danvers.

"Miss Danvers? Are you back yet?" He asks and she comes from out of the hallway into the principal office with a trey with tea cups and pot on top of it.

"Yes, headmaster and I've brought you your tea!" Danvers says and walks over holding the trey up a bit to show him.

"You are good to me, Miss Danvers."

"No more then you deserve, headmaster." She says lovingly and walks pass him, placing the tray on his desk.

"Miss Danvers, take our new student- Hopkins, and show her around the school. Also a appropriate attire."

Danvers turn to look down at her before looking at Crabblesnitch and nods her head.

"Certainly, headmaster." She says then turn to glare down at Jamie and gesture her to follow her.

"Come along girl!"

* * *

Um, so leave a review if you want. I got to go to bed now, bye bye!

I'll edit it if I find any mistakes.


	4. Making New Friends and Enemies (pt 1)

_Sorry for the late update, I've been busy because a lot of bad stuff happened in my life and I've been working on a game with my friends._

_And thank y'all so much for the reviews, they make me feel so happy! _

_Now for review replies._

Guest: _I really hope you still include Pete in this as he is. Also is it terrible for me to say that I'm hoping this girl hooks up with Jonny and gets with Pete he deserves happiness._

Reply: Yeah I'm still including Pete, Pete was one of my favorite characters in the game when I was younger. I'm sorry if I get this wrong, do you mean like her being with both of them? (' \u' u)

Meteorfalls_: I've actually always wanted to read a story that followed the game storyline, and in which Jimmy would be a girl... and yours has so much potential! I'll be waiting for the next chapter, and hoping you'll make it a bit longer than the previous ones :)_

Reply: Same here, I tried to find one but unfortunately I haven't and decided to try my hand at writing one. Oh thank you! I'll try my best with this. OTL

I feel like I made Mrs. Peabody and Mandy too OOC.

_Chapter 4_

_Making New Friends and Enemies. (Pt 1)_

"_Come along girl! I haven't gotten all day."_

One minute she was all lovey dovey with the headmaster, then next she's all mean and stuff. As Jamie start to follow Danvers- she stops after hearing Crabblesnitch call out her name and turn around to look up at him.

"Remember, you will have a clean nose. So keep it clean! Or we'll clean it for you!"

Jaime nods, with a 'yes sir', before leaving out the door with the secretary.

After the older brunette showed her around school, they were walking back to her office. Jaime had her hands stuff inside of her jacket's pockets. So here she is, in what was probably the worst school here in the country. Whose alumni are nothing but arms dealers, serial killers and corporate lawyers.

Real scumand that old creep thinks he can tame someone like _her_?

'_Hah! We'll see, _**friend**_. I only give people what they have coming to them.'_

The young girl inwardly giggles before she was knock out of her thoughts by the sound of Miss Danvers's voice. Blinking for a second she looks around- oh, they're finally here.

"Did you hear me, young Hopkins? You need your uniform!" She says then points towards the exit.

"Now run along, child!"

Jaime mumbles a ok and spin around on her heel and start to walk out of the secretary office.

So this was the girls dorm.

Jaime thought looking up at the two story building, it look kind of nice looking. She wonders what it'll look like inside of the building. Walking up the stone steps she opens the double doors and goes in.

'_Why did it kind of smell like flower scented perfume in here_?'

But it actually looks really tidy, cute looking and nicely decorated too. It also have her one favorite color of all time, _pink_.

"You must be Hopkins!" Jaime glace over, well up, to see a strict looking woman, she had coke bottle glasses and dressed in a rather old-fashioned way with her white blouse, and brown skirt. And she had her hair up in a tight bun.

"I am Mrs. Peabody, the hall monitor here. You should be in your school uniform, young lady! You march right into your dorm and change into it immediately!" Mrs. Peabody says, glaring down at the shorter girl. Jaime raise her eyebrow up at the older woman and raise both of her hands up in front of her.

"Alright, alright I am as soon as I, like, find it ma'am." The brunette replies, this woman kind of reminded her of her grandmother with how she acted. Mrs. Peabody start to look around and spot the girl, who was dressed as a cheerleader, and call her to come here.

"Mandy! Come here!"

The girl, she learn named was Mandy, turns around with her arms crossed and walks over to them to stand beside Peabody. Mandy glace over at Jaime then look up to the hall monitor.

"Yes, Mrs. Peabody?" The cheerleader asks sweetly with, what Jaime could tell was fake, smile. Mrs. Peabody ordered her to show Jaime where her dorm room is, and that she was her new roommate now. The woman walks off leaving the two of them alone.

"Come on pipsqueak! It's this way." Mandy says with a huff and start to walk away down the left hallway.

_Pipsqueak? _

"What did you just call me?" Jaime reaches for and grabs her shoulder, turning her around a bit roughly and glare up at her.

Mandy push her hand off of her shoulder and take a step back with a smirk on her face. This girl was starting to piss her off a little bit.

"I called you, pipsqueak." Mandy reach her arm out and pat Jamie's head, before Jamie slaps her hand off her head. Clenching both of her hands beside her, restraining herself from hitting the cheerleader, Jaime walk away bumping the girls arm with her shoulder and continue walking down the hallway.

She couldn't pick a fight now, or else she might get in trouble with Mrs. Peabody because of this girl. Jaime hears footsteps catching up to her before they stop after a minute and Jaime turn her head to look over her shoulder, stopping as well.

"Uh, hello? You just _walk right pass _our dorm room." Mandy says with slight annoyance in her voice then walks over to a door and opens it, going into the room.

Jamie sighs, putting her hands in her coat pockets and follows Mandy into their room.

_I totally can't believe I have this girl as a roommate._

I don't really know how I feel about this chapter.

It's kind of eh to me.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you want!


	5. Making New Friends and Enemies (pt 2)

I feel uncomfortable writing in third person view, I hope it's alright that I switch to first point of view.

I had to rewrite this like how many times with my writers block, sorry if it isn't good. OTL

I update the cover picture but I might have to re draw it again, because I forgot she doesn't have a bow

Oh and hope I gave Jaime some personality, tried my best with writing this.

Also who here watched Life is strange? I love that game

* * *

'_This bed was sooo fucking soft!'_

I thought as I snuggle my head against the pillow, there was no way a bed could be this soft. And it smells a bit of like lavender? Eh, better than my old hard bed, I guess. After I had gotten in the room I change into my Bullworth uniform: A green sweater vest and skirt; I had my dress shirt collar popped up and my sleeves were rolled up to my elbow.

I feel badass like this.

I take a deep breath smelling a hint of peppermint on the soft pillow I'm cuddling with. You know, I almost feel like taking a nap in this heavenly bed and go off into dreamland-

"Aw what's this? little girl going to fall asleep on her first day here?" Mandy says I swear could hear her smirking in her voice.

I bury my head further into the pillow before I reply.

"_Shut up_, Mandy! Why are you still here?"

"And why are you in MY bed? Yours is over there!"

_`Her bed?' _I thought before sitting up slowly and stare down at the bed, until I threw her pillow in her face and she threw it right back at me, I push it down off of my face and glare up at her, if only looks can kill.

"Hey! Don't throw crap at me, If you want to stay here and wait until Mrs. Peabody finds you still here- and missing class on your first day, you'll get detention. Wait, why do I care? Go ahead and stay here~" * She smirks and turns to walk out of the room.

"Whatever, Mandy!" I yell before she shuts the door back.

I roll my eyes at her and got up off of the bed and stretch out my arms hearing a soft pop. Well, time to head out on my first day here at the worse school in the country.

Let's get this '_party'_ started!

* * *

"Hey- you're the new kid!"

_Oh my god._

_I almost punch a guy in the face outside on my way to school, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to wrap his damn arm around me, I don't like to be touched, man! _

"Um, ew, don't touch me! And what's it to you, _buddy_?" I snap glaring up at him as I ball up my fist at my sides after I step back from him and he just takes a step forward towards me with a _friendly _smile.

"Feisty aren't 'cha?"

"Really? Get away from me, weirdo!"

"Hey, hey relax, friend, you're all pent up! Go easy or they'll put you up for medication. They did to me, boy, it nearly sent me insane!" he says at the end with a bit of frustration in his voice.

I stare at him for a few moments until I raise both of my hands up, palms facing forward before taking a step back. For some reason the guy kind of creeps me out, but it's probably just my imagination?

"Okayyy, that was very fascinating…" With that, I try to turn away to go on my merry way until I feel a hand grab my bicep, rather roughly, and turn me back around.

"**I said relax, friend-" **he begins to say before I interrupt him.

"Get off of me! what's your problem? And didn't I tell you to not touch me?" I say and jerk his hand off of my shoulder and glare up at him with a look fill with annoyance- I have to, the damn guy was taller than me, and he glares right back at me.

"Listen to me, tough girl- and keep your voice down, do you want to start a scene? You just arrive at the _toughest_ school in the country and I'm offering to be your friend here, Jaime,"

I take a deep breath and unclench my fist before crossing my arms, looking down at the ground thinking. Well, I guess it would nice to make a friend here, might need it in this _place_.

_But did it really have to be this guy?_

"Trust me, in a place like this? You're going to need it. So it's up to you, are you going to play nice or what?"

I sigh before I nod my head, a bit hesitantly, agreeing with the taller brunette.

"Okay, we're friends now. So_oo_, what's your name-"

* * *

Man Gary is kind of hard to write..

If you see any mistakes let me know, critique is welcome. Also I may edit my previous chapters, because they made me cringe before.

Leave a review if you want!

Review replies

**Maria(Anon)**: Dear Maria, I have a question of my own: was it really necessary for you to ask me this in such a rude way? If you wrote this review because you were in a bad mood or something, then hey, that's okay. I understand. If you weren't being rude, then sorry. It's hard to tell on the internet.

There's a cliché for "The popular bitch is my roommate, oh no"?

What movie and book is that cliché from? I'll love to check them out. I tried to find it but I couldn't. But I do appreciate you reviewing, thank you.

**No-Account(Anon):** I did research trying to find a female version of the name James, I found that name and I liked it and used it instead. And girls do have names like this. I did say in the warning that there was going to be: OOC'ness in this story. I'm trying to adjust to writing these characters. If you hate genderbender fic's then it's alright to stop reading this then if they make you uncomfortable. Just hit the back button, it's what I like to do when I find a story I don't like.

Please don't throw the word Mary-sue around, there's nothing wrong with a girl who wants to write in their own female character for a story, or write their own female genderbents or self-inserts, please read what Paula Smith said.

If you want to help the writer improve, give them a helpful concrit and I'm sure some of them will appreciate that.

Thank you for reviewing.

**Pinkie pie(Anon)**: LOL, don't worry it's going to come, I don't really know about the last one, I'll probably have to do a vote sooner or later?

**Zero205:** I'm so glad this was your first! Thank you so much!


	6. This is your School!

Okay here is the next update! I'm still so happy to see people liking this story. OTL

I tried to make this a bit more longer than the others, for y'all I honestly didn't think people'll like this, 3k of views? Holy crap.

::EDIT::

Okay I edited the ending a bit and instead decided to make Eunice want to become her friend instead since the previous didn't really fit the character right?

* * *

######

"_Gary just who is this guy?!"_

"_Just, c'mon you'll see!"_

Just after we became friends, Gary had 'offered' to show me/explore around school with him, also wanted me to do tasks for him, and made me pick up a flower for this one thing. Right now I was running to catch up with him, when he turn around another corner I finally caught up with him then walk up to stand next to him, for him to just walk to stand behind me and pat my back.

"You see that big ape, Russell, right there, Jamie? Go on and turn your girly charms on him." He says to me with a smirk, I look behind me at him with a look filled with confusion.

"Girly charms? Are you freaking serious…" I shake my head and walk up to the very tall and large guy with reddish brown hair. It hurt my neck to stare up at this guy- I only reach just a bit up to under his chest, damn. He stop leaning against his locker to look down at me with a glare, cracking his knuckles.

"What you want, new kid?"

"Hi Russell," I say with a sweetest voice I can muster, I wave up at him as. He look a little intimidating, but that didn't really matter to me- I fought guys and girls about the same size as him.

"Uh, hey?" Russell says, was that a little bit of confusion in his voice?

"Guess what I got for you," I raise my hand up, holding up a yellow rose in front of the taller male- who look surprise at the gesture, he stare for a moment before taking the flower a bit hesitatingly in his bigger hands.

"A golden rose! aren't you lucky!~ I hope you like it, big guy- I picked it myself." I say with a wide smile, watching as he look down at the flower then back to me before nodding- he look a little awkward I would be too if someone did this for me, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"For Russell? Th-thanks, new kid." He smiles until he turns to run off with the flower in his hand.

Huh, he didn't seem that bad at all, he seem kind of cute? I actually feel a bit bad doing this

I thought before I hear Gary's teasing voice behind me.

"Aw young _love_-"

"Gary, shut up!" I snap at him, I could feel my cheeks become warm from embarrassment.

"Well now that he's gone, you can check in his locker and see what stuff he's got~" Gary says, with a smirk.

"Tch." I nod and walk over to Russell's locker and try to find the right lock combination to open it.

"Hurry up, the prefect's are coming, Jamie." he hiss, looking around.

"I almost…Got it!"

I did a small victory dance in my head after I hear a small click coming from the locker and I open the locker door I grab the Bullworth Cap Classic out in a hurry then close the locker back.

_Okay gotta-_

"HEY! What do you think you both are doing?!" I hear a prefect yell down the hallway, Gary and I turn to look at the man before we both bolted out of there in separate directions, the first prefect chase after Gary while another one runs after me yelling,"Stop right there!".

Good thing I was a bit faster than the guy, he tired out after a while of trying to catch me and it gave me an enough time to hide before he comes after me again.

I jump into the garbage bin and hid.

Watching the prefects search around and pass by my hiding spot.

* * *

-**Small time skip**-

* * *

The prefects ended up giving up on finding us and Gary and I met up again then he leads me all the way to where the girls restroom.

"Oh gross!~ Let's have some fun with her, Jaime."

And there was another task I had to do for him.

A girl that was overweight, with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles on her face- came out of the bathroom crying loudly and wiping her face with her sleeves and hands. I look behind me at Gary, who was behind me with that smirk on his face, he urges me to go on up to her so I did, albeit hesitantly.

Huh, I think her name was Eunice or whatever?

After I walk up to the girl, placing my hand on her bicep, she looks at me for a second before I ask her what's wrong. Gary had at first looked at me funny when I glance back at him, for what, getting close to her or something?

"H-He, Constantinos took my chocolates!" Eunice cries and covers her face up with her hands. Some guy stole her chocolates? And who the hell was Constantinos?

"…Uhh, okay, I'll get it back for you!"

"Really?! Oh t-thank you, thank you!" she says with a wide smile on her face.

_Now where am I going to find that punk?_

* * *

**Tiny time skip**

###

**Boy's Bathroom**

* * *

Gary looks in the bathroom, spotting that Constantinos boy. He looks back at me with a shit-eating grin on his face, moving out of the way from the door and waves his hands towards it with his other on his hips.

"Go ahead, Jaime~ he's all yours- Show him what you're made of!"

I nod and run into the stomp into the bathroom, to see the skinny guy, I point towards him and he looks back, with an almost bored look on his face when he saw me.

"Hey give me those chocolates, loser!"

"Oh yea? What're you gonna do, short stuff? I'll give them to you if you pay me!" Constantinos says, his voice was a little muffled with some of the chocolate in his mouth.

I walk up to him and punch him in the stomach, making him drop the box and kneel down clutching his stomach. I bend down to pick up the box of chocolates in my hands and into my arms before I stare down at the guy curled up on the bathroom floor for one last time before walking out the door.

I turn my head to the side to see Gary leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. He…actually kind of look attractive like that- gross.

"That didn't take long," he snickers, moving away from the wall. Gary saunters over to me and pats my back with an amused look on his face.

"Now let's give those chocolates back to that weird chick."

When we got back I smile as I walk up to the sobbing Eunice, with a box of chocolates in hand, and hold it out in front of her until she uncovers her face to see the pink box.

"Guess what I got~ I got your chocolates!" I watch as her eyes lit up in happiness with a slight blush on her cheeks, there was something else that flash by in her eyes, but it went by too fast for me.

"Ooooh thank you! You got my chocolates back!" She says happily taking the box back, Eunice glance at me and the blush on her cheeks darkened.

"Um, wanna be friends?"

"Eh, okay suree." I shrug my shoulders, well it seems I gain another friend here at school. I froze up when I feel arms wrap around me, trapping my arms too and did I hear something fall?- pulling me into a bear hug, I can hear Eunice laughing happily saying, 'thank you's'.

_Urgh... shes holding me too- tight!_

"P-Put me down, E-Eunice...! _Too tight_, **too tight**!"

Eunice hears me and put me back down before picking the pink box back up off the ground. I take a step back from here, afraid she'd try to bear hug me again.

"I'll remember this forever and ever! See you later BFF!" she says before walking off, still with that big smile on her face.

I shake my head until I turn to look back at Gary to see he have a irritated look on his face, why the hell did he look mad for?

"I see you became friends with that..._weird chick_." he says, I stare up at him with narrowed eyes and place both of my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, so? You said I needed friends right?" I question him, sure the girl was kind of weird, but she was kind of... nice? After a few moments of silence I open my mouth about to say something else but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"_-**Right**, well let's head over to the café! I'll show you who's, who, follow me!"_

_###_

* * *

Okay here's the next update! I'm sorry if this chapter seem rushed, also I tried my best to write for Russell- hes kind of hard. OTL If you spot any mistakes let me know so I can fix it, also concrit is welcome!

Leave a review if you want, it would make me feel happy to see one! Next chapter may have a little bit more of Gary/Jamie, and Petey/Jamie and I'm a bit excited to write for it!

I don't know why but it keeps removing my dashes in this.

**Review replies:**

_**Angelvan105**__:_ Thank you! I hope this chapter is to your liking, hun! ;u;


	7. Jam-Jam

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a very long time. Enjoy! I tried to make it more longer. ;;; :/

Also thank all of you for the warm wishes.

* * *

Walking down the stairs with Gary, I glance around the cafeteria, or 'café' Gary calls it, there was four groups of people together in the room. I stop walking, crossing my arms before I hear Gary begin to speak and I watch as he points out each of the groups in the room.

"Feeding time at the zoo. Okay, so, here's the deal- over there we got the nerds, of course they're complete social outcasts." he begins as I look over at the three boys playing what look like dungeons and dragons, but overall they seem harmless. Or are they? You could never know.

"Meh, they look harmless to me." I say with a shrug.

"They're actually sneaky bastards, their turf is the library." He then continue on the next group of people.

Two boys and girl, all three dressed with a light blue vests and one of the boy's a blonde had his arm around the girl's waist and the three of them is talking to each other.

"Those are the preps over there. They're all money and condescending attitudes-"

"Pfft, yeah, more like massively inbreds and completely brainless…" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Very observant there, my dear!" Gary says, with an amused expression on his face. "Now, right over there is the Greasers. They think they're tough." I raised my eyebrow at that, the greasers? I thought before turning to look at the group of guys in black jackets by the cafeteria bar[1], one guy was leaning up against the glass; listening to the two boys talk to each other.

"-I wouldn't advise messing with them…at least not yet. They hang by the auto shop." Gary says, putting both of his hands on his hips. He turn his head to look somewhere else and I follow his line of sight, to see another group of boys.

"And last, but not least: The jocks. These guys rule the school; definitely avoid them."

I could feel a slight tug at the corners of my mouth at that, it sounds like a challenge to me.

"Tch, whatever, I'm not afraid of some dumb meatheads." I say, blowing a few pieces of hair out of my face.

"You'll learn, my dear girl," he chuckles.

"C'mon, let's go, Jamie." Gary turns to walk away out of the door with me following behind him. He then stops to look back at me again.

"Oh by the way, sneak into the boys dorm room later. While you there, you could meet another friend of mine!"

Why?

* * *

So sneaking in into the boy's dormitory just to see Gary- because he apparently wanted me to meet this other 'friend' of his.

When it was four o' clock I left school and headed towards the direction of the guy dorms; and try to sneak pass them. The first time I got caught by a prefect named, Seth, he had stopped me from getting too close to the boys dorm. Because a young lady like myself shouldn't be going into a dorm filled with boys; and if he caught me doing it again he'd have to take me in.

The second try, it was four fifty six when I managed to get to the dorm without being noticed and just waltz right into the building. I was finally in the building and it smells sort of gross in the dorm, the opposite from the girl's dorm smelling flowery.

Some of the boys I see are looking at me with confusion written all over their faces, some of the nerds had screamed something about a girl being in the guy's dorm and run into their rooms. While the other guys just stare.

'Geez.'

"Honey, I'm home!" I say, spreading my arms out; then few of the boys from the bully clique start to approach me.

As they come closer, I wasn't scared of their height, I took on bigger people than that- I sort of feel worried that they might try kicking me out of the dorm when I didn't even get a chance to freaking see Gary. But I wouldn't go out without a fight.

Next thing I knew there was a loud ringing alarm that come on, that cause me to cover my ears up from the loud sound. And the boys to come running pass and bumping into me from every direction, because of this I ended up falling on the ground from being pushed by one of them.

Then someone tripped over my form trying to get out before rushing to get up then run.

_'Holy shit.'_

I thought until I hear someone laughing and hurried footsteps coming my way.

I move to sit up on my elbows to see who the hell is coming now, and I look to see a boy that looked to be about my height. With dark brownish hair in a buzz cut and light brown eyes, he looked a bit girly wearing that pink shirt.

But weirdly it made him look… adorable?

"H-hey? Are you, uh, okay?" I shake my head and look at the hand he is holding out in front of me; He is expecting me to take it. But I push his hand out of the way and move to stand up on my own, while he moves back.

I had to admit, it was weird having others being nice to me.

"I see, um- hi, I'm Pete, you must be the new kid here!" he greets me, with a shy like smile.

"Uh, Jamie Hopkins and no don't even try to ask how I've been doing here either-" I stop, feeling an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"There you are, Jamie!~ Ah! I see that you met, the dorm's mascot," Gary says, I notice that it look like he is kind of... glaring at Pinkie? I push his arm off of my shoulder and he smirks walking over to place his hand on his shoulder instead.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you... femboy! The girlist boy in school!" he puts his hand on his back and push him.

Pete slightly stumbles forward next to me and turn to look back at Gary who has a smug look on his face.

"Petey- don't you got some…imaginary friends you have to go talk to?" he asks in a sarcastic tone,

"Why don't you leave me alone, Gary?!" Pete says, I could hear annoyance in his voice.

Gary chuckles at that, looking down at him. "Well look at you, Petey!~ 'Leave me alone, Gary! I'm really self important now that I've finally hit puberty!' "Gary mocks, then roll his eyes."What's your problem anyway? I just wanted to spend a little more time with _little_ Jamie." He walks over to me then places his hand on my shoulder.

"Screw off, _Gare bear_." I say, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder again. Why does he like touching people so damn much?

"Pfft, Gare bear? Are we already at the nicknames point in this _wonderful_ friendship, _Jam-Jam_-"

I step on his foot.

Gary groans a bit in pain as he moves to lean up against the wall, holding his foot up, cursing under his breath.

_Out of the corner of my eye I briefly catch a smile on Pinkie's face._

_..._

* * *

Whew, excuse me, sorry that the characters in this were out of character, and about that ending. ;; I need to watch Bully again after all this time to get more of a feel of them. ;; Hope this is okay.

Thank you for reading! I might come back and re-edit this later


End file.
